warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One of a Wild Heart
'' Prologue All was peaceful in the den of the two-legs, there was a cool air circling the room to block the outside heat. Toys were scattered all around the floor, the trail leading up to two kittens. Curled up together and sleeping in one cat bed. Soft moonlight filtered through the window, blessing its light upon the two. A light of white seeming to bleach their colored pelts. In the sights of the window, the stars began to move, forming one shape. The moon was blocked out, and the soft light was replaced by a dark shadow. The figure opened blue, gleaming eyes, creeping down from the windowsill. Keeping its form to the wall. "Not all cats are destined for greatness," It began, stalking closer to the bed. "Some not destined for evil, either." The sharp gaze of the cat softened, it came close to the bed. Where the two kittens were still asleep. Peaceful as ever. "Some just have a calling, the calling of their heart as it discovers just exactly where it belongs. Rejoice when they do." It shifted its focus, it was not here for the small golden tabby, curled up as close as she could be to her adopted sister. The cat shifted, sitting down in front of the dappled she-kit. Splashes of color covering her small body. "You, are wild. I can feel it, the excitement of exploration and adventure. It pulses through your veins, and runs to your heart. It outmatches your kittypet blood." The cat took one last moment to rest its nose on her forehead, murmuring. "Heed your call, O' wild one. Or live your life in confinement." It stepped away, hopping back up on the window without a problem. As if the cat chose to glide through the air to get there. "I beg, O' wild one." The cat murmured, melting back into the sky. "Follow your wild heart." Chapter I The worn down wood of the fence beneath the cats paws wobbled as she dug her claws into it, causing the soft jingle of a bell as it swayed back and forth on the collar it was bound to. A small, tortiseshell and white she-cat balanced on the old wood, trying to crane her neck further into the fresh air. The many, many scents of the woodlands beyond the garden filling her jaws and nostrils. It was a relaxing scent, for Dotty could smell the grass, and the trees. As well as one other sent that reminded her of the garden. ''Wildflowers! '' Dotty had only ever heard the term Wildflowers once. When another foster had come into the home after being rescued from the exact woodland in front of her. The poor tom had been pretty roughed up when he arrived. Then, in the midst of her thoughts. The wooden fence beneath Dotty's paws gave a mighty shake, and she was sent plopping chin first onto the grass on the other side of the fence. "And that, kittens," She could only identify the shrill voice as the one that belonged to her sister. "is why we don't get on the wobbly fence." "Fence!" "Fence!" "Woddly?" "F-Fen!" The four squeaky voices followed after Auburn's statement. Foster kittens that the housefolk had taken in, Auburn just loved making them follow her around and learn about things that they shouldn't touch. Feeling the need to spite her sister, Dotty launched herself back up onto the fence. Surprising the litter of four and making them squeal, scattering in all directions. "You ''can get on the wobbly fence!" She called down. "You just have to know what you're doing- and not be knocked off because some fatty threw her weight at it trying to knock the whole thing over!" Auburn gasped, clearly offended by the comment. But Dotty didn't really care, she was mad at the she-cat for throwing her off the fence right now. It was only fair she get away with one insult, after all. It was also true, ever since they'd been taken to the vet not too long ago, Auburn wasn't as active as she once was. Dotty, however, just wanted to have her quiet time and look into the woods. "Now." She snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I was enjoying my day. Take your parade somewhere else!" Her bell jingled as she whirled back around. Laying down on the wood this time. Just staring out into the greenery beyond the fence. It looked pretty from here, and Dotty often wondered how it would look up close. But the dog barking a few yards away, and the rattling of a chain, quickly changed her mind about trying to cross into its sights to get into the undergrowth. Minnie, a former friend of hers and Auburns, had fallen onto the wrong side of the fence when she was trying to visit. They never saw her again. None of the neighborhood cats did, leaving it obvious that the dog had most likely ate her. Dotty shivered at the thought of a huge beast's jaws closing down around her spine, and tossing her about like some chew toy before ending her life. After Minnie's fate was left up for debate. She could remember imagining gruesome endings to her friends life out of worry. Only succeeding in giving herself nightmares about the dog. It was enough to keep Dotty on the protected side of the fence. She didn't want to end up like Minnie.